CardCaptorZ( Movie now up )
by littlemeowie
Summary: Sakura and friends are in 8th Grade now.They have a whole new adventure,new powers,new enemies,new friends.It's a S+S fic. A Must-read! You'll all love this!So pls R+R and be nice!
1. Seeds of Evil

CardCaptor Z

CardCaptor Z

Chapter One—Seeds of Evil 

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of the characters!

New Character Alert:

Usada Hikaru – Guardian of Time, also an ex-cardcaptor like Sakura. If you really want to know how she looks like, she is indeed the Usada Hikaru in Di Gi Charat, except she has no rabbit ears.

Rei Hikaru- Usada's eldest sister. She is a strange child, well; she is indeed quieter than her younger sisters. She has three other sisters in total. She actually has psychic powers; using this powers she can foretell the future. She is Meiou Setsuna from Sailor Moon, except that in this fic she wears kimonos all the time.

_"Syaoran!" exclaimed Sakura, her hands clasped to her mouth. The boy collapsed. "This is what you get if you lose in this battle," Yue said calmly. Usada gripped her kaleid moon scope tighter; she and Sakura knew that if they couldn't finish this battle they would end up like Syaoran. "Earthy!" The ground beneath their feet shook. After two agonizing hours of fighting, Usada managed to freeze Yue. "Hayaku Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded in response. "Thunder!" Both of them knew they had won, they could see that Yue was slowly fading away. "Well done, you both have become the new mistresses of the Clow Cards." The girls noticed that their clow cards were floating around them. "Still remember how to capture clow cards? Use the same verse to change all your cards into the Sakura card and the Usada card." The girls did as they were told. When they lift up their sealing staffs to seal the cards, they realized that the sealing staffs had changed into the Star-rod (for Sakura) and the Time staff (for Usada)_

__Usada woke up with a start, she had been having the same dream since the day she had defeated Yue. She looked around her room, in the dark, she could hear Pyo-chan's (that's her guardian, it looks like Spinel Sun except that it's blue when it's in its original form.) soft snoring. "Why aren't you sleeping, Usada-chan?" At her doorway, Usada could see a strange figure, recognizing its voice, Usada knew it was her sister, Rei. She just sighed. Rei came to her room and sat beside her, "The story is not over yet, Usada-chan. A new evil is about to rise, but don't worry I know that you can destroy it" Rei smiled and patted her sister's head. She was closest to her youngest sister, partly because in the past Rei had given up her powers for Usada. And this had brought them closer.Suddenly, it started raining. Usada rushed up to close her bedroom window. The raindrops seemed to go through the windowpane or what they thought was raindrops. Usada felt a strange sensation when she walked back to her bed. It smelt like clow cards but had a drop of evil in it. Rei tucked her sister into bed and left the room smiling to herself. I never thought it would rise so soon, she thought to herself.

(Next morning)"Ohyo ottosan! Ohyo anay!" Usada rushed down to the dining table, they all answered her greetings. "Hoeee! Two kiaju!" "Nani?!" Usada's other two sister began kicking her under the table. The two sister had thought that this morning they tried on facial masks and because that that applied it so messily, they indeed looked like kiaju.

Meanwhile, at Sakura's home, Sakura was stuffing herself with her breakfast. "Hayaku, kiaju! If not, you'll be late!" Sakura stopped eating glared at her brother, and then stepped on his foot. His face contorted with pain. "Itai!" screamed her brother. "One last time, I'm not a kiaju!" Sakura gritted her teeth. With that, she stormed out of the house. 

"Ittekimasu!" Sakura roller bladed her way till she caught up with Touya. "Something's not quite right today… …"whispered her brother. Sakura breathed in deeper, trying to catch the smell of a clow card. She couldn't really catch one but she could smell an evil aura and a familiar smell, clow cards, all twined together. Something was definitely wrong, she thought. At home, Kero-chan could smell it to. It wasn't only him, Pyo-chan had also caught the smell. Busily pondering about the smell, Sakura didn't notice a little girl was standing in her way. By the time she knew, she had already smashed into the girl. "Gomen! I..I" The girl didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, she just brushed the matter off with a simple "Daijoubu." Sakura realized that the girl's eyes seemed to be staring straight passed her. Maybe, she's blind. Sakura thought as she picked herself up. But she seemed like she's possessed! Sakura decided to put the matter at the back of her mind first.

"Ohyo Tomoyo-chan! Ohyo Usada-chan!" Tomoyo in return greeted her with a flat tone. "Daijubu ka, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked her, full of concern. Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura went to her seat; her two best friends sat on either side for her. Sakura noticed that Usada was very quiet that day, especially since she was quite a talkative girl. Usada seemed to be deep in thought, her face turned toward their classroom window. Sakura decided not to pester her till break time. "Hikaru- san! Pay attention!" Mizuki-sensei rapped on Usada's table. "H..huh?" Her train of thoughts suddenly screeched to a stop. Usada turned her head and found Mizuki-sensei's face right in her own. "Hoee!" "Right! Class dismissed!" Mizuki-sensei announced to the class. Usada got up slowly from her seat. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Usada shook her head. "I'm just wondering why everyone is acting so strangely today." Usada said as they were walking down the stairs. "What do you mean strange?" "Baka! You mean you don't know?! Everyone seems to be looking pass us!" Sakura suddenly remembered her accident with that strange girl. 

_Flashback "Daijubu."End of Flashback._

Sakura froze in her steps. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? "Nan..nandemonai." replied Sakura. "I'm going to the washroom." "Ikimashou." The door creaked opened as Usada pushed it, "Hoeee! Usada-chan, look there!" screamed Sakura suddenly. Usada felt a wave of fear suddenly injected into her, "Where? Where?" she asked nervously. Sakura pointed shakily to figure on the floor. Both of the girls plucked up their courage and entered the washroom. "Syaoran!" Red foam was streaming down the side of his mouth. Sakura rushed to him, cradling him in her arms. A beam of light shot through his forehead, it then formed a ball of blue light above his body. The girls gasped. "You, a key sealed, here is a maiden Named Usada who hope to make a contract with you. Give her your might to her. Time staff, Release!" The Time staff appeared in Usada's hands, Usada threw out her Usada card, "Fly!" A pair of massive angel wings appeared on her back. "Wait here, I'm going to track that ball of light." Usada stepped out of the door and took flight. 

Syaoran suddenly awoke. For no reason, he bit Sakura's wrist. Sakura grimaced in pain. His teeth dug deeper into her flesh. "Ouch!" Sakura let loose her grip on him, hot tears welling in her eyes. Taking this chance, Syaoran pushed the door and escaped. "Matte!" Sakura shouted after him. She gave chase. "Release!" A flash of light filled the hall. It soon died down and the Star rod appeared in Sakura's hands. "Dash!" Using the 'Sakura' card, Sakura sprinted down the hall. She ended up in the courtyard. There she found Usada surrounded by almost every one in the school, in the crowd she could spot Tomoyo, her eyes had turned black, they had no pupils, just like every one in the crowd. They were clearly possessed. 

Syaoran rushed passed Usada and joined the crowd. "Jump!" Sakura took a great leapt and joined Usada.__

A strange mist surrounded them. Then, strange moaning was heard. Suddenly, a bunch of vines appeared out of nowhere and seemed to be attackingSakura. "Sakura!" Usada shouted. Sakura screamed, expecting the vines to hit her. But it never came, Usada had blocked the attack. "Dark Time!" Usada pointed her staff at the enemy. A ball of black light shot through the air and hit the vines, causing it the retract. Eventually, the mist subsided. Surrounding them were not humans anymore, but huge plants. Suddenly, the plants shot out their vines. Most of them grabbed hold of the staffs and tried to pull the staffs out of their mistresses' hands. "How do we attack if we continue like this?" cried Sakura. "te-o doketay yo!"

The vines contracted, causing the girls to fall. "Daijubu ka?" a hand reached out to help the girls. "Sapphire Star!( That's Pyo-chan's real name)" Usada hugged the huge cat. "Yue! Kero-chan! Thank God you all came!" Sakura ran up and hugged Yue. "I should have known. It's the Seeds of Evil." Kero-chan stared at the plants. "This is not the source of the Evil, go and find it" roared Sapphire Star. "We'll deal we these plant's." winked Yue. Sakura nodded. Both the Cardcaptors threw out their cards, "Fly!" Both the girls immediately took flight. Once in the sky, they began hunting for the monster, witch, whatever had turned those innocent people to plants. "Sakura! Look!" Usada pointed excitedly to a woman wearing strange clothing. The woman turned to look at them. Before they knew it, the woman was pelting seeds at them. "Fiery Tornado!" shouted Sakura. The fire from the tornado burned most of the seeds, including the woman. They could see that she was getting angry. Suddenly, leaves were floating down on them, then there was a strong breeze that blew the leaves towards them. "Usada-chan! Those are razor leaves!" Sakura's warning came to late, the razor leaves sliced through Usada's left sleeve. Soon, her white sleeve was stained bright red, it was painful, but Usada had bear it. "Time Reverse!" This time a ball of red light shot through the air, it hit the woman and changed into ared icicletrapping the strange woman in it. Inside, the woman was slowly reversing into child, then to an infant and lastly a seedpod. The icicle finally broke, sending the pod whirling to the school's clock tower.

"Tsu..tsu" "Matte. If we used our tidal wave attack, the seed might germinate again." "She's right" Sakura turned to see who was it and found that the guardians had joined them. "Fiery Tornado!" The fire that the tornado had spat out destroyed the pod.

The plants in the courtyard slowly transformed back into humans. Sakura found Syaoran in the crowd and hugged him. The boy smiled weakly. Usada and Tomoyo stood aside. "Sigh! Too bad I didn't catch you all on my camcorder.. …" sighed Tomoyo. "Don't you know how kawaii you all look?"*sweat-dropped* Usada and the guardians fainted.

The End

Note: Not bad eh? This is my very first fic. I really hope you enjoyed it, if I receive a huge amount of reviews, I might consider writing a movie. So please Review!! Pretty please with sugar on top? If you want to ask my anything about the fic, pls leave your e-mail address at the end of your review and I'll sent my reply to you. Oh yes, Chapter two is coming right up! Stay tune! Sayonara!


	2. Rest In Peace, My Friend

Chapter 2 – Rest in Peace, My Friend

Chapter 2 – Rest in Peace, My Friend 

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters!

Author's note: I know you would be interested in their uniform. Well, for girls, they wear a red vest with a white blouse (the sleeves are puffed) and they are allowed to wear platform shoes (Cool eh?) These outfits kind of made them look like waitresses. And for boys, they also wear a red vest with a white shirt in it, as this is high school, they wear long trousers instead of shorts. Okay, on with the story!

"Shield!" The shattered pieces of broken mirror bounced off the protective dome shield had formed. "We can't keep escaping the attacks, we'll never finish off that monster!" yelled Kero-chan. The monster was hooded so they can't see if it had a face, all they knew that it was powerful. The hooded figure started to walk towards them, "Hurry! Hide behind that rock!" Before they could hide, the figure, using its long nails, broke through the force field. All of them gasped. Syaoran pulled them all behind the rock. The figure continued walking towards them. "It's getting exciter by the minute," sighed Tomoyo, full of admiration, only to find Sakura badly shaken. "Kero-chan's right, we can't escape all the time." With that, Meiling got up and rushed to the figure giving it a few punches. "Matte, Meiling-chan!" Syaoran got up and gave chase, trying to stop Meiling. "The thirteen pieces of mirror attack!" screamed Usada. Syaoran immediately lay flat on the ground, trying to evade the attack. The hooded figure glowed bright blue, it now had a mirror in its hands. The mirror cracked suddenly and sends pieces of broken mirror flying. One piece stabbed into Meiling's back and she collapsed. "Meiling-chan!" Usada stood up from the rock, "Time Reverse!" A red ball of light hit the figure and turned into a red icicle trapping the hooded figure in it. The figure inside melted away to nothing, and then the icicle broke. Usada had destroyed the monster. Everyone rushed to Meiling's side, "Daijubu ka, Meiling-chan?" Meiling still lay lifelessly in Tomoyo-chan's arms.

(Next day at school) "Ohyo, Usada-chan. Ohyo, Tomoyo-chan." Usada sighed in response. Sakura placed her bag on her own table, "You're worried about Meiling-chan, aren't you?" Usada nodded. "Me too." "We all do." Added Tomoyo. Their classroom door suddenly slid open and there stood Meilin and Syaoran. "Meiling-chan!" "Ohyo!" Meiling smiled. She seemed like nothing had happened to her. As she stepped into the class, both Sakura and Usada felt a strange sensation. Mizuki-sensei was the last to step into the class, the students greeted her. "Right, today's first period is Chemistry. Let's go to the lab then." Mizuki-sensei smiled warmly. Mizuki-sensei was Sakura and Usada's favorite teacher, she's friendly and never got angry. Both the girls really admire her. In the lab, they were supposed to make groups of three, before they could start the experiment. After instructions from Mizuki-sensei, they all started work. Suddenly, Meiling's eyes turned bright red. She swept the Bunsen burner towards Rika. It dropped on her shoes and caught fire. Everyone gasped. Mizuki-sensei immediately ordered Rika to take off her shoes, unfortunately, she stood rooted from shock. "Hyaku, evacuate now!" There was a sense of calmness in Mizuki-sensei's voice. Meiling gave an evil grin before leaving the room, "Serves you right." She muttered under her breath. The students ran down the hallway, "Hmmm. There was an evil aura in the lab just like when Meiling-chan stepped into the class!" Sakura said, following the others running back to the classroom. The other Card captors nodded in reply. Finally, although still panting, they reached their class where the speaker boomed to life, "Stay calm, the chemical lab three is on fire but there is no need for emergency evacuation. The fire brigade is here to put out the fire. Fortunately, there are no fatalities." The next thing they knew was that there was a huge explosion and the whole school blackout. "No need for emergency evacuation." Mimicked Syaoran in a sarcastic voice. "I'm still worried about Rika-chan." Tomoyo sighed, full of concern. " Not only that, Naoko-chan andChiharu-chan is also missing!" realized Usada. "They couldn't be.. be stuck in that fire!" sobbed Sakura, hugging Syaoran. Even in the dark, Usada could see Syaoran blushing. He put his arms round Sakura, "Don't worry, they will be alright." Sakura continued to cry.

(After school) The girls walked down the pathway in dead silence. Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped. "I'm waiting for my car here. Sayonara, Usada-chan. Sayonara, Sakura-chan." Sakura and Usada waved back, again Sakura's eyes started to well up with tears and soon, tears were streaming down her face. Once again she was crying. "Daijubu ka, Sakura-chan?" Usada bent down to see if Sakura was all right. Sakura shook her head. Usada put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, "They'll be fine." Tomoyo's car passed both the girls, in the car, she waved to the girls. Suddenly, Meiling rushed passed the girls and onto the road. Unable to brake in time, Tomoyo's driver swerved to the left and hit a tree. "Tomoyo-chan!" Screamed both the girls. Usada and Sakura ran across the road, they could see half of Tomoyo's body was outside the car window. She was bleeding profusely, blood was gushing out of her head. "Tomoyo-chan!" Usada took a step backwards, she too was crying. Tomoyo's blood stained Sakura's red vest, making it a darker red. "Don't you suppose…she…she's ..dead?" asked Usada, torrents of tears cascading down her face. Suddenly, Syaoran jumped down from the tree, Kero-chan and Pyo-chan joined him. Pyo-chan put his paw in front of Tomoyo's nose. No breathing. She was dead. " I'm …sorry, Sakura-chan." Apologized Syaoran. "Daijubu, Syaoran-kun. It's not your fault, let's go find the killer – Meiling-chan." Sakura wiped dry her tears. The others nodded leaving Syaoran, he bit his lips. It can't be Meiling-chan. She'll never do this. He thought, refusing to believe the fact, but he decided to follow them anyway. "But if she had the evil aura, why couldn't I smell it?" Asked Syaoran, still confused. "That's easy. 'Cos you the gaki has not enough power to sense It." Sniggered both the guardians. "Shut up, soft toys! Never knew toys were so big-mouth!" protested Syaoran. "NANI?!" "I'll show you who's the toy!" Roared Pyo-chan. A beam of light shot up to the sky, Pyo-chan had transformed to Sapphire Star. He roared to show how powerful he is. Syaoran forced a laugh. "There's no time to argue" Usada stopped the fight. Sakura parted the bushes and found Meiling, almost pale blue kneeling down, back facing them. "Found her!" She shouted. Meiling stood up and turned her body towards them, she was wearing a hood, just like The Jinx they had fought earlier, her eyes was a dark red. In her arms was a black cat, "A thousand claws!" The black cat sprang on of her hand and ran towards the others. All of them took a step back, "Tsunami!" A huge tidal wave slapped down onto both Meiling and the black cat, the black cat dissolved away. Meiling growled. "How come she's almost transparent and pale blue?" "She's not human anymore, she's a clow card!" came the reply. "Black magic!" A puff of black smoke blocked their vision, "Windy!" yelled Syaoran, half choking from the smoke. The wind blew the smoke into the opposite direction, freezing Meiling. "Hyaku, Usada-chan!" "Is there no other way to stop her?" Usada said, reluctant to use her fatal attack. Pyo-chan shook his head," Unfortunately, no." he said solemnly. Usada walked to the frozen Meiling. Everyone could see she was crying. "Gomenasai, I have to kill you." Usada tried to keep her voice steady. She raised her staff, "Time Reverse!" Meiling was trapped in the red icicle and she became a toddler, an infant, then she melted away to become nothing. The icicled then broke. Usada kneeled down, she could feel a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head, and it was Sakura. " I killed Meiling-chan…" Sakura nodded her head, " You did it right." Syaoran said. "If she hadn't been destroyed by you, disaster will indeed strike. No matter what, you did it right." Added Sakura. Usada nodded.

( Next day at Tomoyo's funeral) Tomoyo's mother wept on her only daughter's coffin. Most of Toemodo High School's students attended the funeral. The hall was filled with tomb-like silence except constant weeping and crying. Sakura stood in front of Tomoyo's coffin crying, Syaoran approached her, she hugged him. He hugged her back, "She'll always be your guardian." Then, he gently kissed Sakura's forehead, "I promise." Usada and her sister, Rei were also the funeral. In the crowd, they spotted Syaoran and Sakura. Usada walked towards them with her sister, "There is a way if you want to see Tomoyo-chan again…" Sakura looked up and saw a girl she had never seen before, "How. how did you know I wanted to see Tomoyo-chan again?" asked Sakura. " I have psychic powers…" Rei answered. "Usada-chan!" Rei stood up and called her sister. Usada took Sakura's hand and dragged to the back of the building, Sakura could see she was trying to hide her tears, "Release!" The Time Staff appeared in Usada's hand. "Time Portal Open!" Usada pointed her staff to the sky and almost immediately, a black hole swirled in the sky. Grabbing Sakura's hand, Usada dragged her inside the black hole. In the hole in was pitch dark, but, Usada seemed to know her way around, finally, they reached the Gates of Time. Sakura found two strangely dressed women were guarding the Gates of Time. When they saw Usada, they immediately bowed. "Usada-chan, they know you?" asked Sakura. "Mm-Hm." The girls walked in the Gates of Time, Tomoyo was waiting for them, "I knew you would come!" she said cheerily. Sakura eyes were wet again, she hugged Tomoyo, "Oh! Tomoyo-chan, We're really going to miss you!" Tomoyo smiled, then she sighed, "Daijubu ka, Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Usada. She shook her head. "I'll never get to film you'll in my camcorder again or am I able to sew you'll costumes again! What a pity." Tomoyo sighed. Both the girls fainted. But deep down inside, Sakura admired Tomoyo, she wasn't a bit sad not even in death.

The End 

Author's note: Oh! I'm so sorry for I've killed Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan! Gomen! But ain't no worries, I'll put them back in the story later, and don't worry about Rika-chan and the other girls, they are not dead, trust me! Please review and this is definitely an S+S story. It's not all, Usada will find her true love in this fic. Chapter three will be the movie, pls stay tune! Sayonara!

P.S. Wanna know how Meiling-chan became a clow card? Well, remember the time she was stabbed by the mirror piece? Right, it was that piece of mirror which made her become a clow card to replace the destroyed The Jinx. 


	3. Butterfly Wings (The Movie)

Chapter 3---Butterfly Wings (The Movie)

Chapter 3---Butterfly Wings (The Movie) 

Disclaimer: I'll never own the characters!

Author's note: Although I never got my 10 reviews, I'll write this movie. So pls review this time. All right! On with the story!

"Hoeee! This place is huge!" "Arigatoh, Syaoran." Sakura hugged him. Usada could see that he was blushing furiously.She just smiled at them. It's the school holidays and Syaoran decided to treat both Sakura and Usada to a musical that just came to town—Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The girls had been patiently waiting for this day and it finally came! "The show's about to start, let's settle down." They went to their seats and sat down. "Gasp! It's so stuffy in that bag! Why! I've could've died of suffocation!" Screamed Pyo-chan, who had just popped out of Usada's bag. "Pyo-chan!" Usada whispered, careful not to arouse suspicions. Usada stuffed back the guardian into her bag, then to find a strawberry shortcake floating in front of her, "Hoee!" The rest of the audiences turned around at stared at her.Usada laughed nervously, "Nan…nandemonai!" Sakura pulled the piece of cake towards her, to find Kero-chan dangling at the end of it. "Kero-chan! It's not the interval yet! You can't bring anything in here to eat!" "Daijubu!" Kero-chan then started gorging down the cake, at the same time, the hall lights had dimmed; the show was about to start. 

The scene opened with Snow White washing the floor and Sakura recognized the actress, "It's Nakuru-san!" Sakura thought Nakuru shot a stare at her. "That girl is not a ordinary girl, she has a strong aura…" Then, the prince emerged from the curtains and it was none other than, "O-nee-san!" Touya recited his line with a flat tone, "He does that all the time." Sakura sweat-dropped. It was soon the interval, the three got out of their seat to find something to eat. "That Snow White is really strange, we better be careful." Pyo-chan voiced his thought aloud. The others nodded. Very quickly, the ten minutes interval was up and they returned to their seats, the curtains rose again with Snow White in her glass coffin and Touya ready to kiss her. Suddenly, a overwhelming scent of power filled the whole place, the three Card captors stood up and found Nakuru floating above her "coffin", and two massive angel wings appeared and surrounded her. A blast of light blinded the Card captors temporarily. When the light died down, they found a strange woman with butterfly wings taking the place of Nakuru-- Ruby moon. "I've been waiting for you." The woman spoke calmly; there was a strange red aura around her. Her aura stretched to filled the whole theatre, trapping all of them. Usada realized that the audiences were just illusions and that they are slowly dissolving, soon she and the other Card captors blacked out.

When they woke up, they found themselves in a red space with Ruby moon hovering above them; their guardians had turned into their original form. "Let the fight begin." Ruby moon threw a red thunderbolt at them; they immediately scrambled to their feet and ran with thunderbolts almost hitting them. "We can't just keep escaping, this battle will never finish!" This gave Sakura a new sense of courage, she stopped running and turned to face Ruby moon, "Tsunami!" A huge tidal surrounded Ruby moon, trying drown her. Suddenly, the circle of water broke and rushed towards Sakura, " No use, this attack belongs to me." Syaoran stood in front of Sakura to shield her from the attack, it hit him and he collapsed. "Syaoran-kun! Daijubu ka?"The boy smiled weakly, "Daijubu." He stood up and steadied himself, ready to attack. Kero-chan and Sapphire Star landed in front of him, "We'll attack this time." Said Kero-chan, winking at him. A blast of fire hit Ruby moon followed by a blast of energy. A red crystal shield formed in front of Ruby moon, the fire attack was blocked by the shield but the blast of energy shot through it destroying the shield and injuring Ruby moon. Blood trickled down her lips, "I see your powers have improved, Sapphire Star." Ruby moon held up a red ball of energy and threw it towards Usada, "But let's see how powerful is your mistress." Usada raised her staff, "Dark Time!" A black ball of energy shot through the space and collided with Ruby moon's attack, the two attacks exploded upon contact. Ruby moon was taking aback, "Powerful, very powerful. But not as powerful as me!" She continued blasting Usada, "Usada-chan!" Sakura leapt in front of Usada, " Solar Beam!" No use. Ruby moon destroyed the attack with ease. "Time Reverse!" Ruby moon was finally trapped into the red icicle, all was silent. Suddenly, a deep crack appeared on the icicle and it exploded, sending pieces of red ice shooting through the air. "NANI?!" Usada was shocked, she couldn't believe how could anyone escape this fatal attack. Before she knew it, she was hit by her own attack, Usada vomited a puddle of blood before collapsing. Is this the end? Thought Usada. She slowly climbed to her feet. " Why not use your forbidden attack, since you're dying?" sniggered Ruby moon. She's right, I'm dying. It'll do me no harm and at least I can save my friends. "No Usada-chan! You can't do it!" screamed Sakura, trying to prevent her friend from killing herself. "Daijubu. I'll be fine." Usada smiled. She detached the Garnet Orb from her staff, " Release!" The Garnet Orb glowed brightly and shot a beam of white light towards Ruby moon. A figure slowly appeared in front of Usada, it seemed to be helping Usada to release her power. "That girl…I've seen before.." Sakura whispered. _Flashback _There is a way if you want to see Tomoyo-chan again… _Flashback End_"Rei-san!" Sakura suddenly realized. Rei had once again gave her powers to Usada. Back at Hikaru residence, Rei suddenly collapsed into her sister's arms. "Daijubu ka, Rei-chan?" A ball of white light suddenly emerged from her body, her sisters watched in eye-wide wonder. 

( Back to the battlefield) Usada's eyes went black, she dropped to the ground. Just in time, Syaoran reached out and grabbed her. The Orb shattered with its pieces twinkling to the ground. Usada was dead. " Mohshi-wakay-arimasen.." Sakura just shook her head, she knew she had lost another friend. "Sayonara, Usada-chan…" Hot tears welled up in her eyes. Usada's blood stained Syaoran's shirt. Ruby moon was slowly fading, she had lost this battle. "Gomenasai…"The broken pieces of the Orb was slowly absorbing Ruby moon. Suddenly, a beam of red light shot through the sky, the Orb has pieced itself back again, and it then attached itself to the staff and returned to Usada's arms. Usada's eyes fluttered opened, she found herself in Syaoran's arms, "Syaoran?" She quickly stood up, "Gomen! I've cause you all so much trouble!" She blushed as she apologized. Sakura smiled, "It doesn't matter as long as you are alive." Usada returned her smile. The red space faded and they found themselves on the stage, Touya was slumped next to the glass coffin, "O-nee-san!" Touya stirred. He found Sakura next to him and ruffle her hair. Rei also came to the theatre, " Anay-san!" Usada hugged her sister.After this incident, the sisters bond became stronger.

(At the hospital) Rika-chan knew her time was up. She began gasping instead of breathing, from under the pillow she pulled out a book. It had a strange cover, a strange woman with pink hair was on the cover. Below her, was the words "The Dark Clow"

Author's note: What's this book and who is the woman? Stay tune and find out in the next chapter. By the way, it will never beUsada+ Syaoran , and I mean NEVER . Pls review my story! Pretty please! (Please forgive me, I know this story is a lame attempt!) 


End file.
